Erfrorenes Herz
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Wenn jemand weggeht...


_**Erfrorenes Herz**_

**Unglück in einer Winternacht**

Nervös ging Ran auf und ab und schaute alle paar Sekunden auf die Uhr.

Shinichi war schon viel zu spät dran.

Mit jeder Minute, in der sich ihr Freund nicht blicken liess, wurde Ran noch nervöser und noch unruhiger.

Das Problem, das sie beide und Shinichis Eltern beschäftigte, hatte ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitet, weswegen er kurz rausgehen wollte, um den Kopf wieder etwas freizukriegen. Er sagte, er würde eine kurze Runde im Park drehen, dann käme er wieder zurück. Doch seit seinem Weggehen waren bereits über drei Stunden vergangen; er war also schon längst überfällig.

Inzwischen waren auch Yusaku und Yukiko, die zusammen mit Ran im Wohnzimmer ihrer Villa sassen, nervös und besorgt. Es hatte zwar auch schon Situationen gegeben, in denen Shinichi sich verspätet hatte, aber noch nie war er so spät dran wie heute. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

"Jetzt reicht es, ich rufe ihn an", sagte Yusaku und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche. Das Klingeln, das daraufhin erklang, bedeutete aber nichts Gutes - es kam aus dem Flur, in dem Shinichi sein Handy liegengelassen hatte. Er war nicht erreichbar.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Yukiko besorgt und schaute zu ihrem Ehemann hoch.

"Ich rufe die Polizei und melde ihn als vermisst. Und dann mache ich mich auf die Suche nach ihm."

"Ich komme mit!", sagte Ran sofort und sprang auf, doch Yusaku hielt sie davon ab.

"Nein, du bleibst hier bei Yukiko", erwiderte der Schriftsteller mit bestimmter Stimme. "Sonst gehst du uns auch noch verloren, und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Es reicht, wenn eine Person aus dieser Familie vermisst wird."

Ran seufzte und setzte sich widerwillig wieder hin. Es gefiel ihr zwar ganz und gar nicht, aber Yusaku hatte Recht.

Eine halbe Stunde später stapfte Yusaku alleine durch den Schnee im Beika-Park und folgte den vielen Fussspuren. Mit jedem Schritt hoffte er mehr, dass er Shinichi noch rechtzeitig finden würde, denn es war eine eisig kalte Nacht. Und Shinichis Jacke war nicht gerade eine, die ihn lange warm hielt...

"Shinichi, wo bist du nur?", murmelte er und hauchte sich in die Hände, dann setzte er seine Suche fort. Dabei traf er keine Menschenseele an, was um diese Zeit aber auch kein Wunder war, schliesslich ging es schon bald auf Mitternacht zu.

Immer weiter ging Yusaku in den Park hinein, immer weiter entfernte er sich vom Eingangstor, und dann war es plötzlich für ihn klar, dass er sich den Anruf bei der Polizei hätte sparen können. Schneller als erwartet hatte er seinen Sohn gefunden. Allerdings war er nicht glücklich darüber, ganz im Gegenteil.

Denn Shinichi war tot.

Seine Leiche lehnte fast aufrecht an einem Baum, sein Gesicht sah friedlich aus, wie wenn er schlafen würde. Aber er hatte einen kreisrunden, blutigen Fleck auf der Brust.

"Shinichi, nein...!"

Yusakus Stimme brach. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Weinend zog er Shinichi in seine Arme und liess ihn nicht mehr los. Er hatte seinen einzigen Sohn verloren. An einem unschuldigen, weissen Winterabend ging er von ihnen. "Shinichi, mein Junge... Komm zurück!"

Eine kurze, eiskalte Brise wehte über sie hinweg und verwandelte Yusakus Atem optisch kurz in Rauch. So sehr hoffte er, dass sein Sohn wieder zu atmen begann und er es auch sehen konnte... aber je länger er das kreideweisse Gesicht mit den leicht bläulichen Lippen betrachtete, desto schneller starb seine Hoffnung. Bis sie tot war. So tot wie sein Sohn, der in seinen Armen lag.

Yusakus lauter und verzweifelter Schrei war im ganzen Park zu hören.

Erst später stellte sich heraus, dass der blutige Fleck auf Shinichis Brust von einer Schusswunde stammte, die aber überhaupt nichts mit seinem Tod zu tun hatte. Jemand hatte auf ihn geschossen, nachdem er schon gestorben war. Nur wussten die Hinterbliebenen nicht, wie es überhaupt zu all dem gekommen war.

Sie erfuhren nie, wer den Schuss auf ihren geliebten Freund und Sohn abgegeben hatte. Und sie erfuhren auch nie, warum und wie er überhaupt gestorben war. Sie wussten nur, dass sie Shinichi eines Tages wiedersehen und ihn auch wieder in ihre Arme schliessen konnten.

Auf der anderen Seite.

Dort, wo Shinichi jetzt war. Und auf sie wartete.

Owari

Der Countdown läuft: Noch 6 Tage...


End file.
